Among the various therapeutic agents currently being developed for the treatment of AIDS pathogenesis, catalytically active RNAs targeted to RNA genes and gene products of HIV-1 and other associated opportunistic pathogens are one of the most promising approaches. This project addresses the rational design of a catalytically efficient, nuclease resistant ribozyme targeting a particular, single site in the HIV-1 RNA.